Second Chances
by xXTwistedPrincessXx
Summary: Who honestly liked the ending to forbidden game? I know i certainly didn't. so here's a way Julian could have come back. After the games from Jenny's POV.


**(A/N) So I was seriously depressed at the ending of Forbidden Game because Julian was obviously the better choice! I mean come on jenny! So here's just a little story where jenny is remembering Julian.

* * *

**

Nothing seemed real anymore. Not after the games-and Julian.

His icy hair and impossible blue eyes had drawn her in from the beginning. She had seen those eyes alight with laughter and dark with passion. Filled with love and shattering in unbearable pain.

He was inhumanly beautiful and seeing him had always been a shock to the senses.

But it wasn't the looks-not really.

It was the wicked smile and effortless grace. The musical voice that had sent shivers down her spine.

He was sharper, fiercer, brighter than any other human could have been. She remembered his tenderness, his gentle touch.

The kisses as soft as twilight and the long ones that turned wild. Made her knees feel weak and melt into his arms.

Julian could spin a web of shadows around you. He could turn your own senses against you until the kisses left you dizzy and breathless.

She remembered his hair under her fingertips, so soft-like silk or cat's fur.

Julian has reached a part of her she hadn't even known existed. The wild part that craved danger and excitement. Julian could have certainly given that to her.

He had promised her the world. He had loved her. No matter what he had done he had loved her. And now he was gone.

She had watched as he died for her.

Jenny's vision blurred as the tears threatened to spill. Never again would she feel his feather light touch. Never again would she hear that melodious voice. Never again would she drown in those beautiful blue eyes.

Tom and the others had seen it. After they returned from the shadow world she had tried desperately to keep their relationship going-but her thoughts had always returned to Julian.

They had broken up a month ago.

She still loved tom but she wasn't _in love_ with tom.

She had made her choice-and it had been the wrong one. If only she had realized it sooner.

Jenny looked down at the ring on her finger. She hadn't taken it off and never would. "All I refuse and thee I chuse," she whispered. Too late.

Now the tears came. She cried for all the things lost. Behind her the shadows stirred and she turned around. Standing there-was Julian.

In the first moment she froze, not believing it. In the next she was in his arms. She started, "Jul-" but was cut off as he caught her lips in a tender kiss.

Pure sensation overwhelmed her and for the first time, she gave in. her arms went around his neck and fingers entwined in his hair. Julian deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. When they broke apart she was breathless.

"But-how?" she asked wonderingly. "You were-dead."

His gaze hardened. "They brought me back on a whim. Fully intending to punish me in the worst way they could imagine," he began bitterly. "I wasn't allowed to see you, to talk to you, to touch you..." he whispered and trailed his fingers down her jaw line.

A jolt of pleasure rushed through her. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes.

"Unless….you made the first move," he continued. "It never occurred to them-or myself for that matter-that your feelings for me might have changed…" he trailed off.

Now that Julian was back she felt complete again. But now she had to figure out what her next course of action might be. She gazed searchingly at him. "What will you do now?"

Julian gazed back. I'm going to start rebuilding some of the shadow worlds." He said firmly. "And-somehow-I'm going to finally get rid of my elders. Jenny-will you help me?"

What a silly question. Of course she would.

"All I refuse and thee I chuse," she murmured before tipping her head up for another kiss.

When her friends came to visit her the next morning they could only stare in shock at the silver rose lying in the center of the table.

Jenny was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**So tell me what you thought! My first fanfic so constructive criticism welcome.**

**Just click the little button below!**


End file.
